


I'm Not Ready For Love (But I Won't Be Too Long)

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, JayDick Summer Exchange, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Love, bodyguard (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Jason has always loved Dick and he knows that his bluebird deserves the best which is why he's taken it upon himself to make sure that Dick ends up with the best possible person.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	I'm Not Ready For Love (But I Won't Be Too Long)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).



> Song: Cautious by Emarosa

**i.**

Holding the bowl of popcorn, Jason peeked into the hall, watching with narrowed eyes as Wally West pretended to stretch his arms just so he could wrap one of them around Dick’s shoulder. _Pathetic._ The action annoyed Jason, a growl bubbling up inside his throat. If he could, he’d attack Wally right here, right now, drag him out the house by his annoying red hair. Unfortunately, he couldn’t because Wally was Dick’s best friend. Fighting criminals from a young age had brought the two of them together. They had shared moments that no one could interfere with, ones that no one could take away from them. And somewhere along the line, after the two of them had presented, Wally had decided he wanted Dick to be his mate. 

Beta, omegas and even some alphas, they all wanted Dick Grayson. Why wouldn’t they? He was perfect. Wavy black hair that fell around his face as though he had just walked out of a movie poster, a lithe and muscled body, a smile that could make anyone fall in love, and finally, the world’s greatest ass. Plump and bouncy. And if all those qualities weren’t enough, Dick was kind and gentle, a trait that could be rare in alphas since they were known for being domineering and aggressive. But Dick rarely ever showed that side, even if he was going in a rut. 

And because he was so perfect, it was only obvious that Jason also fell for him. Hard. Fast. Without anyone there to catch him. 

But unlike his many suitors, Jason didn’t love Dick because he was an alpha. No. Jason loved Dick because he was Dick. He was the sun, the moon and the stars. He was the lifeline that Jason had found in a time when he thought he couldn’t survive. And it was okay even if Dick never loved him back. After all, he probably saw him as a brat. But there was no way that Jason would just hand him over to someone unworthy. 

Which is why Jason had to protect Dick from idiots like Wally West. 

“Hey Wally,” Jason called out as he walked into the room, a fake smile plastered onto his face. “Bad news. Flash just called for you. He needs your help back at Star City.”

  
  
“Oh, man!” Wally groaned. “Are you serious?” 

  
  
“Sorry man,” Jason said sympathetically. On the inside, his heart was dancing with joy. 

Dick smiled at his friend, “It’s okay, Wals. We can hang out some other time.”

  
With a nod and promises to make up for bailing, Wally was out the door in a _flash._

“What do you say, little wing?” Dick asked, looking at Jason. “Still up for movie night?”

“Always.” Jason grinned as he sat down in the place where Wally once was. 

And unlike Wally, Jason didn’t have to accidentally hold onto Dick. Placing the popcorn on the table, he snuggled up to the alpha. Dick didn’t mind. Instead, he put his arm around Jason, fingers running through his hair and making him purr. 

This was perfect. 

  
  


**ii**.

Since the moment he had met Dick Grayson with his deep blue eyes and breath-taking smile, Jason had been in love, a fact that would surprise no one. Dick had that effect on most people who crossed his path. Whether it was his mesmerizing scent or his personality, there was just something about Dick that made everyone flock to him. This is why Jason had to take his unofficial job as Dick’s bodyguard very seriously. What would happen if this kind alpha was mated to someone awful? Jason simply could not allow that to happen.   
  


Which is why Koriander had to go.

Sure, she had been in Dick’s life longer than Jason. Sure, she had been his teammate and had seen him at his worst. But no one, _no one,_ knew Dick the way Jason did. Did Kori know that Dick preferred his cereal just a little crunch so he added less milk? Did she know that he always practised the routine that his parents taught him at least once every day? Did she know that whenever he got even the tiniest bit stressed, he threw himself into the job to distract himself? No. She didn’t. _Probably._ Jason knew all these things though because he paid attention to Dick. He had done it since the day he met Nightwing. 

Now that he was seventeen, maybe it was time for Jason to expand his horizons, meet new people or whatever. But if he did that, who would be there to help Dick pick a good life mate?

Jason didn’t hate Kori or anything. She was a good alpha who knew how to take care of the pups in the Titans house. She would probably be a good life partner but for someone who wasn’t Dick. Someone like… Donna Troy. Even if the two of them didn’t accept, they had so much chemistry. And Jason being the amazing person he was, he just wanted to help them. Maybe push them in the right direction, a direction that led Kori away from Dick. 

“Robin? What are you doing here?” Kori asked as she walked into the kitchen of the Titans HQ.

“Oh, nothing. Nightwing is on a mission with B while I got stuck at home because school work,” Jason answered, flopping onto the couch. “Calculus sucks but I finished early and was bored so I came to hang out with Donna.”

  
  
“Donna is here? I thought she went back to Themyscira with Diana,” Kori said, surprised. 

It was true. In a few days, Donna was going to the all-female, mystical island of Themyscira. Her home. Which meant that the window to bring Kori and Donna had grown smaller. Jason had to act fast. 

“Not yet. She’s going back next week. Haven’t you talked to her about this?” Jason casually asked.

Kori gave a wry smile as she shook her head, “We have not had much time to… talk.”

“Everything okay?” As he asked that, Jason hoped that Kori would take the bait.

For a while, Kori seemed hesitant. She didn’t know Jason that well. While the omega was always around when Nightwing was, they had never really spoken to each other like this before. But she did need someone to talk to and Dick wasn’t around. 

“Is it strange that I do not want Donna to… leave?” Kori asked and Jason’s heart did a backflip. “I understand why she has to. But as her friend, I wish she would… stay.”

  
  
“Just as her friend?” Jason raised his brows as he interrogated Kori. “Are you sure you’re only feeling this way because you see her as a friend.”

  
  
Kori fell silent, brows knitting together in confusion as she lost herself to her thoughts. Her fingers clenched and unclenched. Her lower lip was soon caught between her teeth. Until finally, her eyes widened, realization lighting them up.

“How did I not see this?” she whispered, hand covering her mouth. 

Jason was ready to point out all the reasons, most of which included Dick but that would take a long time. And he was a bit short on that right now. 

“You should go to her, Star. Go see Donna before it’s too late,” Jason encouraged but while he said those words, Kori was already grabbing her things, red hair lighting up. She already knew what she had to do.

With a hurried goodbye, she was flying away and Jason grinned. Another job well done.

*******

  
That night when Nightwing and Batman returned to the cave, after shedding his uniform, Dick would find Jason in bed. Sitting by his side, he ran his fingers through the young omega’s hair. 

“Hey, little wing, how’re you feeling?” Dick asked. 

While Jason never missed patrol for anything, tonight he just wasn’t feeling well. It was decided that it was better if he stayed back, a decision that Jason had been so angry with. 

“Hi, Dickie,” Jason said weakly. “I’m feeling much better.”

Slowly, he huddled closer to Dick, wanting his warmth. 

“Want me to stay with you tonight?” Dick asked with a gentle smile and Jason nodded, a little too enthusiastically.

“You’re adorable, Jay.” Dick chuckled as he got into bed with Jason, holding the omega close as they slept. 

After everything he had done today, Jason knew that he deserved this reward. And Dick didn’t have to know about his visit to the Titans HQ. 

  
  


**iii.**

Jason Todd was not a stalker. He wasn’t a creep that hid in the shadows and followed the person he loved, wasting time, wasting resources for a single glimpse. Jason Todd was the kind of man that put stalkers away. He was the kind of man that ensured that no one would have to live in fear anymore. So, how was it that whenever he had the time, he found himself sitting on the roof across Dick Grayson’s apartment in Bludhaven? Instead of changing his way, Jason just blamed his habits on the Lazarus Pit. Dying and coming back to life had to have some side-effects. Maybe one of them was just stalking the person you loved for a year. 

_Ha. Ha._

Day or night, clear skies or storms, Jason was always there with a pair of binoculars, looking in through the window, right at the living room, because Dick apparently didn’t know how to close the curtains. It was there that Dick stretched, where he slowly undressed like he was putting on a strip show, and sometimes, the place where he would resolve weeks of tension by bringing home a one night stand. During such moments, Jason imagined he was the one in Dick’s arms, he was the one being teased, the one being marked all over the chest, the one being pounded into so deep that his eyes rolled into the back of his head. For someone who was always so gentle, Dick really loved rough sex. 

Now, after finishing up a job, just like always, with chilli dogs to go, Jason had set up camp on the roof. He wasn’t planning to stay there through the night of course. He had a safe house to get back to. But he wanted to be there for as long as he could. After all, today was Dick’s night-off from patrol, something that rarely happened so Jason had to know why. It wasn’t a birthday, Jason knew that. There were no parties or important events to attend either. So, what was it?

For a while, Jason watched as Dick ran around his apartment, dressed in a pair of tight-fitting jeans that showed off his legs oh-so-well and a white shirt that clung to his chest. As he styled his hair, a sinking feeling hit Jason. _Oh no._

Just then, someone rang the bell and was buzzed in, someone with red hair.

  
  
Wally? No. Dick wouldn’t go out with him. Ever

Kori and Barbara were both girls. This could just mean one thing. After years of trying, the alpha Roy Harper had somehow convinced Dick to go out with him. _Son of a bitch._

Jason watched as Dick pulled Roy into his apartment, directly into his view. Then, he kissed him, so deeply that Jason almost broke his binoculars. Once the kiss was over, Roy said something and Dick laughed, pushing him away. After that, Dick did something he hadn’t done once since Jason started watching him. He walked over to the window and looked straight at Jason, a sly smile dancing on his lips. Then, he drew the curtains. 

_Ah fuck._

**iv.**

There were many sleepless nights when Jason had imagined himself in Dick Grayson’s apartment. On his couch to be precise. Naked. Sweaty. In heaven. But of course, life had a way of making your dreams come true in the worst possible way. For the first time in a year, Jason was slipping into the apartment through the open window that he had been watching Dick through for months. But he wasn’t in there to steal a shirt or two to build a nest when his heat came around. Nope. It was because Dick had caught him stalking and it was time to face the music. 

Since his resurrection, Jason had seen Dick, even talked to him a couple of times. But it was never anything casual or heartwarming. After all, with Jason acting as the Red Hood, the two of them were on opposite sides, holding onto different ideals and beliefs. Instead of laughing and holding one another like they used to before Jason died, now they fought. Sometimes Jason was sure that Dick hated him. Why wouldn’t he? His little wing had become everything he was taught to despise.

And of course, when they met, Jason couldn’t hold his tongue. In his nervousness, with his heart pounding in his chest, he ended up snapping at Dick every time the alpha reached out. 

Now that he had been caught, this interaction was going to suck. 

Jason could always run away. He had a number of safe houses and he wouldn’t have a hard time relocating. But he knew that no matter how far he went, Nightwing would come knocking at his door. And something told him that running would simply make things worse. 

Maybe if he just hashed things out with Dick once and for all, maybe he could finally let go of the puppy love that had a hold over him since he was a child. Maybe rejection was what he needed to finally move on. 

The wolf inside of him whimpered at the thought though. Dick was his ideal mate, the only one he had ever wanted. Letting go of him wouldn’t be easy. But it had to be done. 

“You know, little wing, I really thought this day would come sooner.”

That was the first thing Jason heard as he stepped into the dark living room. As he looked around for Dick, following the direction of the voice, the lights came on and the alpha leaned against the doorway near the switch, an amused smile on his face. 

“I--” Jason started but Dick just shook his head, walking towards him like a predator stalking his prey. 

“No excuses. You weren’t watching me because you want to find a way to hurt Bruce. You weren’t watching me because of a case. Let’s be honest about why you’ve actually been stalking me for over a year now,” Dick said, interrupting Jason.

“You… You knew?” Jason asked, shocked.

If he had known all along, why had he not stopped Jason? More importantly, what was he doing having sex in a place where Jason could see everything so clearly?

“Jason, I was brought up by Batman. You really think I wouldn’t notice?” Dick asked, looking a bit offended. 

“No--That’s not---I.” And he was stammering. _Ah, fuck._ Jason really wished he could take a crowbar to the head again instead of going through this.

“At first, I found it a bit strange. I couldn’t figure out what you were trying to do,” Dick started, standing so close that his scent was almost overwhelming. Jason couldn’t help but shiver. “But then I remembered. Even when you were a pup you’d always follow me around.” 

He then reached out and cupped Jason’s face, “You loved me so much back then, didn’t you Jay?” he asked, voice soft, coaxing and Jason almost whimpered, his instincts making him melt under Dick’s touch. “And you were so, _so_ possessive. Not that I minded.”

“...You knew?” Jason asked, his body stiffening. 

“Of course I did. I know about Wally. I know about Kori. I also know about how you chased Roy away from the manor in the middle of the night. But back then I couldn’t do anything about it because you were still a pup. I wouldn’t touch you. I wouldn’t look at you that way.” Dick shook his head. “Even though I wanted to make you mine, that would be wrong because you deserved a chance to see the world. To fall in love with someone who wasn’t me.”

“I could never,” Jason whispered and that was true. Dick had always been the one for him.

Smiling sadly, Dick nodded, “I still had to give you that option… but then you died, Jay. I looked away for a while and you died.”

Suddenly, the fear, the anxiety, it all slipped away as pain filled Dick’s blue eyes. Jason didn’t know what to do. Since his resurrection, he had convinced himself that no one had cared about his death. He was just a fool who had gotten himself blown up. A tragedy that they could move on from. But even though he looked for a million reasons to hate the world, Dick Grayson always found a way to surprise him. Because even if no one had cared, Dick did. He always cared. 

“You know when I first noticed that you were everywhere I went, I wanted to go to you. I really did. But I held back because I knew if I approached you, you’d go running. So, I gave you time. I did my best to not be greedy,” Dick said, pressing his hand against Jason’s chest and pushing him onto the couch. “I waited for you to come to me. I waited for you to take the first step. I waited for a whole year. And now, Jay, I’m done waiting.”

And then he kissed Jason. 

*******

Panting and shivering, whine after whine built up inside Jason’s throat as fingers pinched his nipples, danced across the muscle of his chest before teasing his slick leaking hole. Even though he had many dreams about this moment, none of them could prepare him for the cock-teasing bastard Dick Grayson could be when he was in the mood to punish. How long had it been since he threw Jason unto his bed and stripped him down? How long had it been since he began to slow torture with kisses full of tongue and teeth, marks littering his skin, clear and scarred? How long had it been since Dick’s lips found their way to Jason’s chest, wet tongue dragging across his nipples, swirling and sucking until he was rock hard and ready to blow? The sound of the clock, every tick it made, echoed in Jason’s head, twisting into every moan, every cry, every high-pitched prayer that Dick would take him right then and there. 

But Jason had made Dick wait for a year so this was his revenge. 

“Aww, Jay. Don’t cry,” Dick hummed as he turned Jason onto his stomach and lifted his ass into the air. “We don’t want you to be dehydrated before the main event.”

Lifting his head, Jason was about to snap his teeth at Dick when a tongue stroked across his leaking hole, turning his angry growl into one of pleasure. Fingers and tongue, tongue and fingers, Dick was using everything he had to stretch him open, to taste him, to keep him with him for as long as he could. He didn’t want to give Jason the chance to run away again.

“Dick, Dickie!” Jason cried out, his fingers reaching out to stroke his own cock, feeling the pressure build and build with each punched out moan. 

“Nu-uh,” Dick scolded as he slapped Jason’s hand away. “No touching.”

  
  
“But I’m so close,” Jason whined, pushing his ass further in the air as he looked back at Dick with wide eyes. “Please, Dickie, make me cum.”

And seeing Jason like that, all open and ready for him, begging for him, Dick felt his self-control shatter. If he could, he would drag this out longer but right now, his wolf needed satisfaction. Frankly, so did he. 

Grabbing a condom from the side table, he quickly covered his cock. While the thought of coming inside Jason, filling him up and making him carry his pups made him hard, Dick knew that now wasn’t the time for that. This was the first step in a long journey.

“You ready for me, Jay?” Dick asked even though Jason had been begging for this. He just had to be sure. “You still want me?”

“I am! I am! Fuck, Dick, please! I’ve wanted you for years!” Jason practically roared.

Dick couldn’t help but smile at that. Kissing the back of Jason’s neck, without another question or doubt, he slid in, eyes fluttering shut as Jason’s insides squeezed around his cock. This felt better than he had imagined. This felt like coming home, finding a place where he belonged. And maybe he did belong inside Jason, fucking him, loving him. 

“Move, alpha, please,” Jason whined and pressing his chest against the omega’s back, Dick did exactly that.

First, he started slow, giving Jason time to adjust. Dick didn’t know if Jason had slept with anyone before him and wasn’t going to ask. The very thought made him see red. But soon, Jason was growling and snapping his teeth, demanding that Dick move faster.

“I’m not made of fucking glass!” he snapped, pressing against Dick’s cock. “Move!”

And this is exactly what Dick wanted. Not someone docile and submissive. Not someone who only lived for his pleasure. No. He wanted angry and untameable, demanding and snapping. He wanted the marks of his nails down his back, bite marks so deep that they wouldn’t go away for days. He wanted the struggle and the fight, to be begged but also put in his place if he didn’t deliver. 

He wanted Jason and only Jason. 

Harder and harder, Dick pushed in as deep as he could, tapping against Jason’s prostate unrelentlessly, making the omega moan and drool as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. When tomorrow came, there would be a lot to talk about, emotions put on display. There would be happiness but there would be anger and fear. And Dick would deal with it all. As long as he could be with Jason, he would do anything.

Because while Jason had always been watching him, in his quest to protect Dick, he always missed out on important detail. 

Dick had always been watching Jason as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Firstly, I'd like to say thank you for all the amazing prompts. I got so many ideas from them, so many things I wanted to try but this was the one they stuck with me the most so here we are. I've never had the chance to write Alpha! Dick and Omega! Jason so this was a whole new experience that had me feeling very giddy. The structure of the fic is also a bit different from what I usually do so yes, that a lot of news lol. But I did have a lot of fun writing this and hopefully, in the future, I'm able to write down the others ideas as well. 
> 
> Also, just a fun fact, I imagine that at one point, a young Roy tried to sneak into Dick's room in the middle of the night but Jason was there. Being the loyal bodyguard he is, Jason probably chased Roy down the lawn with a bat. Bruce was watching all this from the cave and he was very proud. That is all.


End file.
